The Wrong Date
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: Loki gets the wrong idea of what a date is. Blackfrost. Drabble.


**A/N: Based on a prompt from a Tumblr anon**

"I get back from my trip tomorrow afternoon," Natasha began to explain as she tucked her handguns safely into their carrying case. "Closer to dinner, actually. How about you meet me somewhere?" she asked Loki as he sat perched on their bed, intently watching her. "There's a Burger King near the airport. How about that?"

"Yes." Loki nodded as he took in what she had to say. The idea of a 'Burger King' peaked his curiosity. Surely, a place with 'King' in its title was a fine establishment worthy of a god's presence.

"It's a date, then," Natasha winked at him.

_A date…_ Loki had heard Thor throw that term around in reference to Jane Foster. Apparently, it was the Midgardian form of a courtship ritual. He grinned widely at the idea of Natasha initiating their relationship past the confines of the bedroom. Loki figured it was only a matter of time before he could make her his wife. As fun as committing treason was, he knew that his Mother wouldn't approve of it if she ever knew.

"What's with that smirk?" Natasha laughed. She abandoned her bag to join Loki on the bed. Before he could say anything, she had pulled her shirt over her head. "Let's make this quick," she playfully whispered.

* * *

First thing was first. Loki wanted his first official date with Natasha to be romantic. He stood before her elongated mirror and began clothing himself in a variety of designer suits via magic. Natasha always said he looked sexy whenever he was dressed to the nines, so he wanted to look as classy as possible.

A black tuxedo complete with silk lapels and a bowtie around his neck caught the god's attention. He admired the outfit's sleek design and he was positive that Natasha would find it alluring. The addition of an emerald scarf draped over his shoulders made the suit feel complete.

When his cell phone began to ring, Loki struggled at first (the phone was always tricky to manage), he was graced with Natasha's tired voice that told him she was ready.

Loki was eager to leave. He knew where the airport was and had no problem getting from there to the Burger King Natasha had mentioned. The restaurant's colourful sign was very helpful in showing the god the way. He soon spotted Natasha's fiery hair, but his mood dampened when he saw her dressed in her usual jeans and a T-shirt. Loki approached her and wondered if her lack of dressing up was due to her being worn out from the travelling. She sounded exhausted on the phone earlier.

Natasha saw Loki stride towards her. At first she was confused, but then again, Loki always had a penchant for dressing up. "You could've told me that you had a dinner party to go to," she quipped.

"_This _is our dinner party," Loki beamed as he leaned in for a kiss. "Our date," he added before softly pressing his lips to hers.

"Date," Natasha repeated, her hands playing with his scarf. "You know that's a figure of speech, right. 'It's a date…'" She saw the puzzlement in his eyes and began to laugh. "I didn't mean for this to be _romantic_…" Now he looked confused _and _heartbroken. "Oh…" she breathed. That would explain the tuxedo… "I thought it was clear. The whole Burger King part… Didn't Stark take you here with the guys a while ago?"

Loki shook his head. "This isn't a place meant for kings, then?"

Natasha could tell that he was being serious, but that only made her laugh harder. "How about I make it up to you by a real date tomorrow night?" she asked.

"This isn't a date, then?" Loki sadly asked.

Natasha sighed, afraid that she had broken his spirits completely. "It can be," she said, offering him a genuine smile. "Let's make this our date. Right here-you, me, some burgers…"

"Would you like for me to pick a dress for you?" he offered.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I've been on a plane for hours and I'm starving. Tomorrow," she promised.

Needless to say, Loki wasn't impressed by the 'date.' He received odd looks from everyone in the foul-smelling establishment and the food was awful. How people consumed it was beyond him. The only saving grace for his evening was when he was home and Natasha wanted him to join her in the bath. That was the only part of the night that Loki cared to remember. He only hoped that the proper, romantic date would go much smoother…


End file.
